worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Alec Kylar
Alec Kylar, known by his sobriquet 'Silhouette', is a member of the Nerazim, more commonly known as the Dark Templar. He became instrumental in aiding Sanctuary after the return of the Prime Evils, known as the Emergence of Evil, and helped manifest The Quiet Peace in the years that followed. He is the one and only individual to become a member of the Nerazim in over 2,500 years. In the western nations, he is called the Night Angel by friend and foe alike. His primary role in Sanctuary is to uphold the balance to the fate of creation. Through his enigmatic nature, Alec is considered by those who know him as a master assassin, spy, infiltrator and mystic. For this, he holds a reputation of being distasteful and untrustworthy. In private, however, he values order, stability, and peace above all, professes loyalty to those who work for those goals as well. He often wanders Sanctuary in solitude and seeks ways to tip the scales of balance. Alec is one of few people in Sanctuary to have access into the Void, a realm unreachable by most beings in the universe. While he expertly wields the power of the Void, it is his wisdom that earns him the respect of the Sanctuary's leaders and allows Alec to hold a network of alliances across all the realms. Because of his vast connections, Alec has become an ambiguous and callous leader in many organizations across the world; he has developed incredible influence over guilds, clans, cults, and operations. However, Alec refuses to uphold political or social power in the public eye and wishes to remain anonymous in his work. History Children of Chaos Much is uncertain regarding the birth of Alec and his parentage remains a mystery. He was raised in a small town south of Entsteig by his grandparents. While growing up, Alec would often ask his grand-guardians who his parents were, but neither would speak of them and only that they abandoned him. At the age of 11, Alec's grandmother passed away, leaving him with his delusional grandfather. He would often sneak out of the small house they lived in to play with his best friend Bacon, and also climb rooftops and do fieldwork for a small pay. The experience of maturing with the orphan status made him bitter and with a desire to prove himself, thus, he chose a life of hard duty in the Children of Chaos, a gang dedicated to seasoning children into a life of crime and stealth. At night, he lived a completely different life as a member of the gang; he would plan and execute small heists in the city with other youth members such as smuggling contraband, as an example. The gang's vote-chosen leader, Rufio, saw much potential in Alec's ability for hiding in the shadows and remaining unseen by others (foreshadowing his future), and for this he gave Alec the alias, 'Silhouette'. Alec's views on the gang began to shift as he matured and he began noticing the increase of violence and brutal force as well as Rufio's moral instability. As Rufio approached the age of manhood, he started receiving contracts from the Thieves Guild, which brought a lot of attention to the Children of Chaos from other organized crime groups, thus Alec was promoted to an enforcer. Fynn, Alec's grandfather, would teach and inspire Alec to read, write and expand his mind. Against his enemies, Alec learned to use his wit more often than a blade; his education from Fynn taught him to be calculative and most cunning. Rufio did not hesitate to use Alec's wits and strategies to enhance the group's activities. However, Alec's devotion to the Children of Chaos would swiftly come to an end when he witnessed the brutal murder of a young girl at the hands of Rufio. Alec was nearly excommunicated from the group when he attempted to yield Rufio's sinister acts. In light of the rift created between him and his leader, Alec took a leave of absence from the group and began an honest living as a peasant. Love and Oblivion At the age of 18, while farming in a field with his friend Bacon, Alec spotted Rose on a carriage with her father while riding into town, and she glanced and smiled at him; her beauty flattered him and Alec followed her to the weapon shop that her father owned and introduced himself to her. Over the course of several weeks, both became close friends and eventually lovers. Unbeknownst to each other, both of them lived secret lives. Gaze from the Nightingale Recent Events Late 1265 A.K. Alec had a liaison with Vellatra, for she wished for the conception of a child. Alec would later regret his sexual encounter with her. Character and Appearance Alec is diligent, reserved and meticulous. He prefers to wear informal attire, and rarely dons his personal armor. When he removes his mask, which is seldom, he is described as handsome. He will often speaks in riddles, preferring that others come up with the answers to the questions he puts forward rather than answering them himself. He is an extremely efficient warrior, vagabond, and mystic. Keen observers of Alec often detect a veiled power, usually revealed in his eyes. Because of this, his eyes remain his most distinguishing feature, which are the color green and reflect his moods, turning soft as fog or hard as stone. Alec is somewhat secretive and calculating, making him an enigmatic and quietly driven individual; he is nevertheless honorable and loyal to his friends, especially Rose. Despite his engmatic ways, Alec has shown himself to be an incredibly honest individual and hardly ever lies, something he shares with his leader and close friend, Ikeda Cao, thus making him a very respected and a trusted right-hand man. Strangers often confuse Alec's independence and strength of spirit for a rash personality and headstrong disposition. Though he is wise and strong, Alec is not immune to self-doubt; he often doubts wisdom of his decisions and blames himself for misfortunes he may cause, such as how Rose inadvertently turned into a Vampire after falling from the ship that carried them both. His duality of mankind has also made Alec a controversial figure among his allies, such as his ease at killing people in cold blood, yet saving an innocent life by any necessity; Ikeda has often described Alec as a 'paradox' due to his morally ambiguous persona, a trait that is conspicuously contrary to Ikeda's idea of heroism. Alec himself has repeatedly commented that that he "is no hero" and that his path lies in the shadows. Having been trained as a Dark Templar, he is a master of psionics and is able to read people's thoughts and emotions, which allows him to have great empathy towards others. However, he has developed an uncanny ability to read people and identify their underlying motives and intentions, even without entering a person's mind. He often finds himself questioning his moral compass and seeks guidance from Rose, the only person who can sway his empathy; Alec's interactions with her have led to a strong and complex relationship.